lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Koba.avi
It was a dark and stormy night. I was browsing the internet for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes videos and came across a download link titled "Koba.zip". I decided to download, being curious. After it was done downloading, I unzipped the folder, and there was two files: a .txt and a .avi. I clicked on the .txt, which was titled readme.txt, first and it read: "This is a deleted scene from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. It was taken out because it was very disturbing. View at your own risk!" After reading it, I then clicked on the .avi file, which was titled Koba.avi. It showed the scene where Koba led the apes to have war with the humans in San Francisco. But then, Koba began to kill all the apes (including Blue Eyes, Ash and Luca) in horrid ways, like stabbing them and gouging their eyes out. Gore flew everywhere, only it didn't look like special effects, it looked realistic. He bashed an ape's head and brain matter splattered out. I almost threw up at the sight of that. He began to shoot at them with an assault rifle, with their brains exploding and blood splattering and dripping everywhere. He sliced open their stomachs and pulled their intestines out. Then Koba somehow pulled out a RPG-7 out of nowhere and fired missiles towards both the apes and the humans, killing them. They exploded into gore. They were on fire while screaming in agony until they got burned. Koba then fired every missile towards the building where Dreyfus and his army were in, destroying it in its path with explosions. The humans ran for their lives as the building got burned due to a bunch of fire spreading towards the other humans. They all cried for help but they all got killed, while the building burned into the ground, thus killing them all. Then the screen went to black, with sounds of people screaming in terror, blood splattering and bones breaking could be heard. Suddenly, San Francisco became lifeless, and only Koba was there after he slaughtered all humans and apes. He had won. He looked at the screen and lunged at it as it went to static. It suddenly cut to a black screen with white text reading, "KOBA HAS WON. THE MOVIE IS OVER. GOODBYE." as the video ended. I couldn't believe what I saw. Why would the filmmakers make a scene so violent? Anyways, I turned off my computer and went to sleep. The next day when I woke up, the idea came to me that I should post it on YouTube to see what other people thought, as the file was till on my computer. It got about 100 or something views and there were 2 comments. One of them said "OMG so fuckin gory im never watching planet of the apes ever again". The other one said "I hope this is fake, but shit that made me vomit". I was looking forward to my success. Suddenly, as I came back to the video a few hours later, the video wasn't there. There was a message stating "This video has been removed as requested by 20th Century Fox". I immediately freaked out after this, and I became scared. A few minutes later, a virus got onto my computer even though Anti Virus was on, which I found odd. My computer crashed and I had to call a techie. The techie was able to back up all the files. After I got back on, I was looking around. Then I noticed something. The Koba file was gone. I searched for it, but I wasn't able to find it. I asked the techie if he deleted anything, and he told me that he restored it and nothing was deleted. As I was looking through "My Downloads", I found an odd .txt file I had never seen before called "koba.txt". I opened it. It was an ASCII of Koba killing apes and humans and below it, it said: "KOBA WILL FIND YOU IN 2 YEARS" And then, I knew I was next. Category:Lost episudes Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Blood Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ